My Darkclan challenges
by Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan
Summary: This is my collection of Darkclan challenges.
1. Herbs can't heal everything

**This is my first challenge for Darkclan. the quote its based of is ****_"Herbs can cure almost anything." _****Hope you like it.**

* * *

Mallowkit woke and looked around the nursery. Every one was asleep. Hidden in the shadows she silently creeped out. Mallowkit walked to the medicine cat den. She hoped her nest would be here someday.

" Hollowheart," she whispered, "Are you awake?"

"I am now," the medicine cat said sleepily, "What do you want."

"I want you to teach me about herbs," she said.

"Why right now its the middle of the night," said Hollowheart.

"Because your to busy in the daytime," said Mallowkit, "I want to learn about them and become a medicine cat like you, herbs can cure everything."

"No, herbs can cure almost anything," Hollowheart said, "Go back to bed and if I'm not to busy tomorrow, I'll think about showing you some herbs in the morning."

"Thank you I promise to be very good," said Mallowkit, "Good night."

* * *

"Mallowkit, you have chosen a different path, the path of the medicine cat," said Redstar, "are you sure this is what you want?"

Mallowkit nodded and Redstar continued.

"Mallowkit is it your wish to learn the ways of the medicine cats and serve your clan the best you can," Redstar asked.

"It is," Mallowkit said.

"Until you earn your medicine cat name you will be known as Mallowpaw," said Redstar, "your mentor will be Hollowheart."

Hollowheart jumped on the great rock and touched noses with Mallowpaw.

"I know you'll be a great medicine cat," he whispered.

* * *

"Come on Mallowpaw it's time for your first gathering," said Hollowheart.

"I'm coming," said Mallowpaw excitedly. She couldn't wait to meet the other medicine cat apprentices.

As they walked towards the forest where the gathering was held Mallowpaw smelt so many different scents. And then she saw a cat that would change her life for ever.

* * *

His name was Batpaw. He was a jet black tom with hazel eyes and disability in one leg but that didn't stop him from being the best fighter his clan. He was strong and muscular and as soon as Mallowpaw saw him she was in love.

* * *

The gathering seemed to start and end so quick Mallowpaw hardly remembered any of it. What she did remember was talking to Batpaw. He was sweet and kind and she was already more in love with him than when she started.

* * *

Three moons after the gathering Batwing (his warrior name)and Mallowleaf (she had just received her medicine cat name) had become good friends. She couldn't wait to see him and tell him all about what was going on in the clan.

"Mallowpaw," called Batwing "come here I have something to tell you."

"It's Mallowleaf now," she said.

"You got your medicine cat name," said Batwing "that's awesome."

"What did you want to tell me," asked Mallowleaf.

"Ok first let's go somewhere more private," said Batwing.

Yes it's finally going to happen thought Mallowleaf excitedly he likes me to.

"Ok Mallowleaf," started Batwing "I know that you like me, but..."

"But what," asked Mallowleaf.

"But I don't feel the same way," said Batwing "and there's someone else in my clan who's expecting my kits, please don't be mad." But Mallowleaf was already halfway to camp.

* * *

"Hollowheart what have we got for a broken heart," asked Mallowleaf.

"That's something herbs can't heal," said Hollowheart.

"But, but herbs can heal anything," said Mallowleaf "right?"

Hollowheart shook his head.

Herbs can cure almost anything thought Mallowleaf, a broken heart is not one of them.

* * *

**So what do you think of my first challenge for Darkclan. It's really cool you should join. But first join Tecnoclan, were really awesome and only have two members. Thanks Splashpaw.**


	2. Kit should stay in the nursery

**I'm doing this for my clan Darkclan. After this I'll be a Medicine Cat Apprentice! Anyone whose reading this come join us! **

**The topic for this one-shot is ****_"This is why kits should stay in the nursery. Otherwise, they cause a lot of trouble."_**

* * *

Frostkit looked outside the nursery carefully. There was no way anyone would catch her this time. Last time she had snuck out, her apprentice ceremony got held back half a moon. This time however, no one was awake. She knew she would get in trouble but she was bored and she wanted an adventure. Besides, if anyone caught her, she could always say she was sleep walking.

Her plan for adventure was a simple one. Explore another clan's territory for no particular reason except she was bored, get away with it cause she was a kit, and get back home before anyone noticed. Simple.

* * *

Phase one of the plan was almost complete. Frostkit carefully crawled into Lightclan territory. It wasn't really much different from Darkclan. Except for the stench. Darkclan's scent was the warm cozy smell of home. Lightclan however, smelled almost cold.

Frost kit sighed. This had not sadisfied her bordem.

"What are you doing here," came a harsh voice "Can Darkclan not even keep up with their kits."

Frostkit growled at the voice. It didn't sound very nice.

"Leave me alone," she said, batting at the diriction it came from

A laugh followed this.

"I'm not going to hurt you little kit," it said "I will have to escort you back to my camp, however."

Frostkit felt a little shove, and they were on there way.

(line break)

"So what do we do with it," Frostkit overheard one of the cats say

"Well," another started slowly "Since there is a shortage of prey, maybe we could trade her for some mice or something."

"Maybe," the first said back "We should probably return her before Darkclan thinks we stole her."

A cat came rushing in.

"It's to late for that, Whitestar," he said, panting "Darkclan is here, and there not happy."

(Line Break)

Outside was a mess, amost all the cats, locked in battle. Many looked badly wounded.

"Wait," yelled one of the cats that had been talking earlier "Stop fighting."

"We'll stop fighting when you give us back our kit," said Blackstar, leader of Darkclan.

"Darkvlan is to quick to make decisions," the cat said again "Here is your kit, we found her."

Fristkit stepped forward and ran towards her family and every thing familiar.

(Line Break)

"This is the second time you have run off," said Blackstar, looking down at her with disapprovement "Another half a moon will be added until your ceremony. I hope you learned your lesson. Again."

Frostkit mumbled an apology while looking down at her paws.

"Your actions have caused one of our noble warriors, to be injured," continued the leader "This is why kits should stay in the nursery. Otherwise they cause lots of trouble."


End file.
